Smart Trams ((Lemon))
by bebo9147
Summary: Summary: Logan became friends with James, Kendall and Carlos when he started to do their homework for them. When he discovers their scheme, he gets offended and gets the feeling he's just being used. So the three boys think up a way to keep their friendship because Logan means a lot to them. So the guys show how much he means on 'Boy's Night' Rated: M Warning: LEMON! boy x boy
1. Chapter 1

~ Summary: Logan became friends with James, Kendall and Carlos when he started to do their homework for them. When he discovers their scheme, he gets offended and gets the feeling he's just being used. So the three boys think up a way to keep their friendship because Logan means a lot to them. So Kendall, James and Carlos decide on showing him how much he really means on their annual 'boys night'...

PAIRING: Kames (Kendall x James) & Cargan (Carlos x Logan) WARNING: YUMMY LEMONY MAN SEX (BTR Twosome, Threesome & Foursome) (Don't like? Then don't read... Simple as fuck ;) get it..?)

This is the first story I've written with a threesome and a foursome... so i guess this is a test-story... Thats why its a really long one-shot...

And aren't I smart? I got the title from spelling SMART

backwards!

Oh and I have no idea where this one-shot was going... I guess I made it for people who are so bored as can't find anything to read... ~

Logan walked into his new classroom. It was his first day of the eleventh grade. He stood in front of the classroom and gave his class a smile.

"Good morning class. This is Hortence Mitchell... But due to recent events with someone's mother, we've been advised to call him Logan." The teacher said proudly. She flicked her blonde hair away from her eyes and bashed her eye lashes. "Take a seat next to Camille please..." She added pointing at a brunette girls chair. Logan nodded nervously and sat down. He gave the girl a quick smile. By the way she looked at him you could tell she fell in love with him. But there was one small problem...

Logan is gay.

"X equals 53 times 87 which is also equivalent to 34. It's simple..." Logan stated proudly.

"You're right Mr. Mitchell. You're doing well for your first day." Ms. Collins said as she wrote Logans answer to her equation on the board. Logan smiled proudly at himself.

Kendall and James sat in the back right hand corner of the room while Carlos sat in the chair in front of James. Carlos swung his chair back and looked at James and Kendall. James and Kendall were staring at each other with loving smiles spread across their faces. Carlos softly cleared his throat.

"Hmhm... Guys... I think we have an answer to our problems..." Carlos whispered. Kendall and James were still staring at each other. "Will you guys stop string at each other for a second..." Carlos whispered a little loudly. They slightly blushed and turned their attention back to Carlos.

"Sorry... What was it?" James whispered.

"The new kid, Logan. He's really smart and good looking. He also looks like a good hockey player..." Carlos whispered.

"That's great. We'll convince him to join the team, then ask him to do our homework. Because he's not ugly he can be our 'friend' then we'll be good to graduate next year..." Kendall whispered. Carlos and James smiled.

"Smart idea..." Carlos and James said in sync.

"Mr. Garcia! Turn your head around and pay attention!" Ms. Collins yelled. Carlos slightly jumped in his chair then turned to face his desk.

"Sorry miss!" Carlos yelled.

After their double period lesson it was time for recess. Logan walked out of the classroom looking down at his feet, lost in thought. His thoughts were shaken when he walked into three large frames. Logan dropped his books. He watched as they scattered across the cement floor. Logan bent down to grab them when three pairs of hands helped him.

When all four stood up Logan was given his books back. Carlos, James and Kendall have him a smile.

"Hey. Welcome to Minnesota State High... I'm James Diamond... These are my friends, Carlos Garcia and Kendall Knight..." James pointed to Carlos and Kendall when he said their names.

"Hello. I'm L-Logan M-Mitch-Mitchell..." Logan stuttered nervously.

"Would you like us to show you around?" Kendall offered. Logan smiled shyly.

"I'd love that..." He murmured. The guys smiled and took Logan to show him around the school.

When they finished, Kendall walked them out to the car park. Recess had a few minuets left.

"And this is the car park..." Kendall announced. Logan looked around at all of the expensive and extremely crap cars. "What's your elective's?" Kendall asked.

"Umm..." Logan said as he nervously pulled his timetable out of his pocket. He unfolded it then read three it as quick as possible. "I have Performing Arts and P.E..." Logan answered.

"What do you have next?" Carlos asked.

"Performing Arts..." Logan answered.

"Well James and I have Computer Technology and Carlos has free period. I'm pretty sure we're about to go into a double period so what do you all have after lunch?" Kendall stated.

"English and Science..." James answered.

"History and Spanish..." Carlos answered.

"I've got English then Spanish. What do you have Logan?" Kendall asked looking at Logan.

"English then Science..." He answered nervously.

"Great. James, we'll all meet up at lunch. Then after school, bring Logan to our secret hide out..." Kendall said. James nodded. Soon all the boys left to finish their school day.

~ Science Class ~

Logan leaned his chair a little bit so he was closer to James. "When does school end?" Logan whispered.

"In about five minuets..." James whispered looking at the clock. Today in their science class was a theory lesson. James hated that because they weren't doing any practical.

Logan leaned back to his desk and quickly wrote more notes down in his book. The teacher stopped writing on the white board and faced his students.

"Any questions?" He asked. Logan raised his hand. "Mr. Mitchell?"

"Mr. Marcus... I don't understand. I thought two hydrogen and one oxygen equalled H2O... Water... Not one hydrogen and two oxygen..." Logan stated. Mr. Marcus looked back at the board and noticed he wrote the scientific equation wrong.

"Smart observation Logan..." He stated as he changed it. The sound of the bell chiming rang threw the building. All the students stood up and grabbed their bags, throwing everything spread across their desks and into them. Before everyone left the room, Mr. Marcus cleared his throat loudly.

"I haven't dismissed you yet..." He said angrily. The students groaned and stood in front of their seats. James and Logan stood and watched the teacher, waiting for his dismissal. "Don't forget... Your homework about today's lesson is due on Monday, first period..." He stated. After a minuet of a very annoying silence, he spoke again, "Class dissmissed..." He stated. The students grinned and left the classroom.

"So, where is your secret hang out?" Logan asked.

"You'll see. How'd you get to school and how are you getting home?" James responded as they walked to the car park.

"Bus... What about you?" Logan asked. He felt more comfy with James because he'd been with him almost all day.

"Car..." James answered.

"You drive?" Logan asked.

"I'm learnin'..." James answered. They walked to James' car. The car park was almost completely clear as most students had left.

James unlocked his car and let Logan in. James got in after and started his car. James buckled himself up as Logan did the same. James soon started driving to some place only he, Kendall and Carlos knew about leaving Logan clueless.

After a fifteen minuet drive, James stopped out the front of the place he was looking for.

Logan and James got out of the car. Logan looked around and took in the beautiful environment. Trees were surrounding a beautiful lake. It wasn't huge though. The cold climate caused it to be frozen. Two ends had a hockey net and badly painted lines were painted on the ice to make it look like a hockey rink. Carlos and Kendall were sitting on a bench by the frozen lake/hand made hockey rink. James and Logan walked to them.

"Hey guys..." Carlos said. Logan smiled and stood half behind James.

"No need to be nervous.., we're all friends here..." James said.

"Wait. You're my friends?" Logan asked. The guys chuckled.

"Yeah..." They stated. Kendall cleared his throat and glared at James. "Oh, sorry..." James said softly. He bent down and pecked Kendall's lips.

"Hi gorgeous..." James said softly.

"Your gay too?" Logan stated happily and slightly feeling relieved. He looked down and blushed at his comment.

"You here that? He's gay..." Carlos stated with a smirk. James and Kendall smiled at the short Latinos comment.

"What do you mean 'he's gay...' " Logan asked with pure curiosity.

"Nothing. We just have a thing for gay men... See... Kendall and Carlos are gay. But I'm bi..." James said as he turned his attention to Logan.

"Oh... So, do you guys like hockey?" Logan asked.

"WE LOVE IT!" The three boys yelled. Logan grinned.

"I do too!" Logan said happily.

"Then lets play! We have spare skates hanging by the supply tree..." Kendall said pointing to a near by tree. Logan smiled and walked to the tree. He grabbed a pair of skates. The tree had badly punctured nails in the bark that had skates hanging from them, they also had a few hockey sticks, pucks and other equipment hanging from it in bags. He noticed James pulled skates out to put on, whilst Carlos and Kendall had their skates on.

Kendall and James teamed up against Carlos and Logan. 'Tallies' vs 'shorties'. Logan thought it was fun to have a few besties who shared the same interests as him weather it was guys or hockey. James, Carlos and Kendall were the first real friends he had ever had. Or at least he hoped.

"If you haven't realised, Kendall and James are boyfriends..." Carlos whispered to Logan when Kendall embraced James. Kendall and James stood by the goal they were protecting while Carlos and Logan were on the other end of the hand made rink. James smiled slightly down at Kendall as Kendall moved a few strands of hair away from his eyes. James pulled Kendall into a passionate kiss.

Logan slightly blushed from seeing his newly found friends kissing in front of him.

"Yeah, I noticed..." Logan stated softly. Carlos grabbed the puck and hit it towards the two making out hardly. The puck hit James' shin really hard. They pulled apart and glared at Carlos.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" James yelled.

"WELL YOU TWO COULD GET A ROOM!" Carlos yelled with a goofy grin.

"IF WE MUST!" Kendall yelled back. Logan grinned as he enjoyed this.

"THATS DISGUSTING!" Carlos yelled with a playful smirk. James stood in front of Kendall, facing him, and bent slightly to show off his arse. He started doing a little shaking movement with it.

"STOP SHAKING YOUR ARSE!" Carlos yelled with a blush.

"YOU KNOW YOU LOVE THIS ARSE!" James yelled. Kendall wrapped his arms around James. He had his hands in the perfect position for groping James' arse.

"I WILL ADMIT THAT I DO!" Carlos yelled with a goofy grin.

"HEY! This is my arse!" Kendall yelled as he grabbed a tight hold on James' let go of the laugh he had been holding back. It's official. He's friends with a group of idiots.

"Can we just get back to the game?" Carlos yelled with a grin. The other two grinned and pulled out of the awkward position they were in. They chuckled.

"Sure! It's our shot anyway!" Kendall yelled. He grabbed the puck and started up the other half of the game. Logan laughed and shook his head.

After a few more games it started to get darker.

"When do you wanna go home Logie-bear?" Carlos asked. Logan giggled at the nickname.

"I dunno Carlitos. Mum said whenever I want..." Logan said softy.

"Call her and let her know you're staying at a friends house tonight..." Carlos said happily. Logan smiled.

"Alright!" He said as he pulled his phone from his pocket. Carlos smiled and walked to the three car's parked along the side of the lake. James and Kendall sat on the bonnet of James' car cuddling. Carlos stood in front of them.

"Aww your too cute..." Carlos sated. James looked away from Kendall and at Carlos. Kendall kept his gaze on his beautiful boyfriend.

"Thanks? So, what's up with Logie?" James asked.

"I invited him to our sleep over tonight..." Carlos said softly.

"But tonight's our special 'boys night'. He might not want to be apart of that..." James stated softly.

"I know. That's why we're not gonna do that tonight. You can wait till tomorrow night and just do that sort of stuff with Kendall." Carlos stated. James sighed.

"Alright... Just don't let Logan break our pleasurable and oh so special tradition... Okay?" James said softly. Carlos softly sighed.

"Of course I wouldn't let that happen... 'boys night' is a very special tradition to us..." Carlos stated, remembering how the 'boys night' tradition started.

~ One Year and a Few Months Ago ~

Carlos knocked on the door of James' house. He sighed and waited for an answer.

"It's open! But!" James moaned loudly. "But lock it when your in!" James yelled followed by a long moan. Carlos smiled and walked in. This was his third sleep over at James' house. Carlos walked in then closed and locked the door. All he could hear were two people moaning in James' lounge room.

Carlos turned down James' hall and to the lounge room. He was filled with confusion from hearing so many loud moans. Carlos stopped dead in his tracks when he saw James moving back and forth on the couch. James was covered in sweat and almost out of breath. James scrunched up his face and took in a deep breath. He held onto it then let it out with a long moan. Carlos could hear another manly moan coming from under James. Carlos noticed James was completely naked too. James turned his head and saw Carlos.

"Hey..." James moaned. "Come... *moan* over *moan* here..." James finished with a moan. Carlos blushed deeply.

"You look busy... I should probably go home or something..." Carlos said softly. Kendall's sweaty head popped up and faced Carlos.

"Carlos!" Kendall moaned. "Join us..." Kendall moaned deeply.

"It'll be fun..." James moaned. He thrusted his hips so hard against Kendall's tail bone that it almost hurt. James repeatedly thrusted into Kendall making a slapping noise. Carlos bit his lip and walked around the couch. He saw a full view of everything now. James was arse fucking Kendall doggy style. To Carlos, it was the sexiest thing ever. Carlos felt his pants become tighter as he bit harder into his lip. Carlos almost made his lip bleed.

James continued thrusting into the blonde. "Come..." James said. He snaked one hand around Kendall so he could stroke the blonde. The two boys moaned. Carlos stepped closer to James. James pulled on Carlos' belt buckle.

"Take *moan* your *moan* clothes off *moan* for us..." James moaned. Carlos lifted the bottom of his shirt so he could quickly take it off. James moved the hand he had holding onto Kendall's hips up to grab Carlos' shirt. He stopped thrusting into his newly made boyfriend. "Slowly..." James said in a low husky voice.

Carlos smirked with a deep blush across his face and slowly removed his clothes. Kendall got irritated with James not moving and moved his hand to slap James' arse. James smirked and slowly started thrusting in and out of the blonde. Both boys moaned deeply.

"Let him suck you off..." James moaned. James took full control of the situation he had been craving for quite some time now. Carlos stood in front of Kendall then sat on the couch in a kneeling position. His erection was killing him right now.

"James... Where are your parents?" Carlos asked.

"Dad has a *moan* court meeting with Mum *moan* for a few hours..." James moaned. "And my stepmother *moan* is at work..." James moaned deeply. "Fuck Kendall!" He grunted as he sped up his thrusts.

"Kendall... Suck him..." James commanded as he stroked Kendall harder. Kendall nodded and moved his head closer to Carlos. Kendall smirked up at Carlos and placed his hands on the base of his member, holding his and James' bodies up with his elbows. Carlos slightly shuddered but smiled nervously. Kendall slowly wrapped his lips around the knob then ran his tongue along Carlos' rather large shaft.

Kendall slightly teased Carlos, causing him to moan. Kendall then took in as much as he could. As Kendall slowly bobbed his head along the member, he massaged Carlos' balls. Carlos moaned deeply and threw his head back.

"Kendall's the best at that..." James moaned.

"Fuck you're right!" Carlos moaned.

James thrusted and stroked Kendall harder and faster. So Kendall matched his head movements with James' amazing actions. Carlos bucked his hips forwards, deep throating Kendall. Kendall slightly gaged but Carlos pulled back a little, trying not to face fuck Kendall.

All three boys moaned. "K-Kendall! I-I'm gonna cum..." Carlos moaned. James moved the hand he was using to tightly hold Kendall's hip and grabbed Carlos' arm.

"No... Get in me first..." James moaned. Carlos' eyes widened and Kendall moved his head off Carlos' dick with a pop. Carlos shivered from how cold it got.

"J-James!" Kendall moaned. "Ar-are you sure?" Kendall said as he threw his head back with a moan. James continued thrusting.

"Of course!" James almost screamed. Carlos smiled with a blush and moved off the couch. He moved so he'd be behind James. "Thanks for lubricating him..." James whispered into Kendall's ear. James licked Kendall's ear then bit it.

James stayed still so Carlos could get ready. This was Carlos' first time. But the other two didn't realise.

Carlos placed his cold hands on James' hips then lined himself up with James' entrance. Carlos moaned as he slowly entered the taller boy. Once Carlos was in and thrusting, James continued doing the same with Kendall.

After a while, Kendall found it hard to keep both boys over him. His arms got shaky and he almost fell when he moaned louder then the other boys.

"I'm about to-" Kendall announce as he cummed over James' hand and couch. With that, James cummed into his condom and Carlos cummed into James. All three boy moaned and Kendall finally collapsed onto the couch.

The three were panting and covered in sweat. Carlos pulled out of James and sat up. James did the same but pulled out of Kendall. Kendall sat up and rested back on the couch panting. James rested his head on Kendall's shoulder and watched his chest rise and fall. Carlos rested his head on the back of the couch.

When they all got some energy and caught their breath, Carlos looked at the two boys.

"Thanks..." He whispered.

"What for?" James and Kendall asked.

"For that. It was kinda my first time..." Carlos said with a blush.

"Oh... No problem then..." Kendall stated softly.

"Then next time you should be the one to bottom..." James stated.

"Next time? There's going to be a next time?" Carlos asked happily.

"I hope so. I thought this was fun..." Kendall stated.

"Then how bout' once every fortnight we have a sleep over and do something like this. We can call it our 'boys night' or something..." James announced.

"Sounds great!" Kendall and Carlos agreed. James smiled.

"Good. But we really need to clean up this couch or I'm dead..." James said. The two boys groaned.

"I'm too tired..." Carlos whined.

"I'm tired and sore..." Kendall stated. James rolled his eyes and kissed Kendall softly.

~ Back To Today ~

Logan walked over to the three boys. He smiled at them. "My mum said its fine to stay at your place..." Logan said to Carlos.

"That's great! When do you guys want to head home?" Carlos asked.

"I'm a bit chilly... So is now okay? Plus the winds messing up my hair..." James stated as he held onto Kendall. Carlos smiled.

"Alright. I'll take Logan with me..." Carlos said. He grabbed Logan's wrist and pulled him towards his car. When they got in Carlos looked at Logan.

"Do you need any clothes from home?" Carlos asked.

"Nah. I've got spare clothes with me anyway..." Logan stated. "See, I was supposed to stay at my grandma's tonight... But I told mum that I'd rather stay with you..." Carlos nodded and started driving. Kendall and James got in their cars and followed him.

The boys all met up at Carlos' house. Carlos got out of his car with Logan and walked over the patio. He unlocked the door then walked in. Carlos placed his bags near the door and looked around.

"Welcome to my home! Kitchens around this corner, lounge rooms around the other corner and bedrooms and bathroom is down the hall... Can I get you anything?" Carlos said as he looked at Logan. Logan looked around the nicely decorated house.

"Yeah, can I please get something warm to drink? I'm super cold..." Logan asked. Carlos smiled.

"Sure. Im guessing you're not used to the cold weather yet?" Carlos asked as Logan nodded his head. Carlos chuckled. "Meet me in the kitchen then. Oh, and go onto the patio and ask James to stop swallowing Kendall..." Carlos said with a smile as he walked around a corner.

Logan put a confused expression on his face then walked to the front door. When he opened it he saw James pushing Kendall against a pole that held up the house while kissing him romantically. Logan smiled to himself then cleared his throat.

"Carlos wants me to tell you to stop swallowing each other..." Logan said softly. James pulled away from Kendall. Both boys chuckled.

"Okay. We're coming in..." Kendall said with a smile. James, Logan and Kendall walked into the warm house. Kendall and James walked into the lounge room and started a fire in the fire place. Kendall and James sat in front of the fire cuddling while waiting for Carlos and Logan.

Logan walked into the kitchen and saw Carlos mixing a tea spoon in a white mug. He had four mugs placed on the bench. Each mug was a different colour. White, Green, Purple and Black.

"Hey. Did they come inside?" Carlos asked as he added sugar to the other mugs and mixed them together.

"Yeah. They're cuddling in the lounge room in front of a cozey fire." Logan answered.

"They always do that. I've never cuddled with anyone in front of a fireplace before... It's in my bucket list though." Carlos said as he picked up two mugs.

"Can you please grab the other two?" He asked. Logan nodded and grabbed the other two mugs. Logan followed Carlos into the lounge room. Kendall and James moved so all four boys could sit in front of the fire.

"Is that what I think it is?" James asked.

"Yep!" Carlos said happily. Kendall grabbed the green mug and James took the white. They took a few sips from it then placed it in front of them.

"Logie... You should know that Carlos makes the best hot coco in the world!" Kendall said happily. Kendall rested his head on James' shoulder. James rested his head on Kendall's head. Logan looked at Carlos who was drinking his coco. Logan looked down at his mug and picked it up. He held it to his lips then let the beautiful smell flood into his nose. Logan tilted the mug slightly upwards and took in some of the drink. Once he swallowed he put the mug down. Logan licked his lips then looked at Carlos. Logan pounced onto Carlos who luckily put his mug down. Logan straddled Carlos' hips and hugged the Latino. Logan kissed all over Carlos' face then quickly pecked his lips.

"My god! That was absolutely amazing!" Logan yelled happily. James and Kendall watched how cute the scene before them was.

"I'm guessing you liked it?" Carlos said with a blush.

"I LOVED IT!" Logan yelled. Carlos smiled and saw Logan's blush creep onto his face. "Sorry..." He said softly. He moved his hand of Carlos and was about to get off him when Carlos grabbed Logan's wrist. Carlos held onto Logan's wrist and pulled him closer to him. Carlos sat up and kept Logan in his lap. Carlos rested his forehead on Logan's. Logan could feel Carlos' warm, chocolate scented breath over his lips. Logan moved closer to Carlos and connected their lips. Once their lips were connected, Logan stayed completely still. Carlos moved his hand to go behind Logan's ear so he could not only cares his face but guide him into a more passionate kiss.

Carlos parted their lips creating a beautiful rhythm. Both boy's softy softly breathed out of their noses. Logan licked Carlos' lips, making Carlos let him in.

"Awww! You guys are too cute!" Carlos and Logan heard. They pulled apart with a deep blush across their faces. They saw Kendall and James staring at them with huge smiles spread across their faces.

"Sorry Carlos. I'm just very grateful for the drink. I know I met you this morning but your so cute and hot and sexy and stuff and I really like you..." Logan said quickly as he blushed very deeply. He was almost as red as a tomato. Carlos chuckled.

"We'll I think you're cute and hot and sexy and stuff. I like you a lot. As crazy as it sounds. But it's my not as crazy a these two..." Carlos said pointing a thumb at Kendall and James.

"What do you mean?" James and Kendall asked.

"You guys fucked like an hour after you became boyfriends. And that was a day after you met..." Carlos stated. James and Kendall blushed.

Logan chuckled and turned around in Carlos' lap. He grabbed his mug and drank more.

"Logie-bear... Would you be my boyfriend if I asked you nice enough?" Carlos asked. Logan grinned and rested his back against Carlos' strong frame.

"As long as you say please..." Logan said as he looked up at Carlos.

"Hortense Mitchell... Will you please be my boyfriend?" Carlos whispered into Logan's ear.

"Of course..." Logan said as he turned his head to peck Carlos' lips. "By the way, thanks for my first kiss..." Logan whispered. Carlos smiled feeling very happy on the inside.

"No probs' Logie-bear..." Carlos responded.

A few hours went by of small talk and lots of kisses. "James, when are you going to do our science homework?" Logan asked.

"We have homework for science?" James asked.

"Yeah. The teacher gave it to us today. It's based on today's lesson..." Logan answered. This is when Logan fell into Carlos, Kendall and James' trap.

"I didn't realise. What was our lesson about?" James asked.

"Elements... I'll just do it for you okay. What about you Carlitos? Do you he any homework?" Logan asked looking at Carlos.

"Just some Spanish homework I can't be bothered doing..." Carlos answered.

"I can do it for you if you want. I really like doing homework..." Logan responded. "Oh, and I'll do yours to Kendall..." Logan smiled widely at the three boys who smiled back at him.

"If you want..." Kendall said happily. "Oh, and you were epic at playing hockey today. So, as caption of the school hockey team, I'd love to invite you to join our team..." Kendall said happily.

"No way!" Logan said happily. "I'd be more the honoured!"

~ A Few Weeks Later ~

There were two weeks left of school and Logan was more then stressed. Logan kept his feelings hidden because he didn't want to worry the other guys.

What was stressing Logan out so much you ask? Well he had been doing Carlos, James and Kendall's homework plus his own. Because there were only two weeks left of school, the boys got double the usual amount of homework. Logan also was one of the best hockey players on his team. Meaning he was attending a lot of training sessions and showing his best techniques to the team.

Logan was in the locker room changing out of his hockey jersey. Besides the stress, the best thing going on in his life was Carlos. Carlos was always sweet around him. But he changed in front of people other then James and Kendall. Logan thought Carlos was the type who didn't care what other's thought about him. But in all honesty, they're in a gay relationship. And half the hockey team is homophobic. So he has a point there.

Logan sat down to take off his skates. He untied the laces then slowly slipped them off. He rested them on the empty seat next to him. He held his head in his hands to think. He loved homework but he was doing three times the work he was supposed to do.

The locker room was completely empty and silent until Logan heard footsteps. He saw three shadows of three men walking down the hall. Two were tall and one was short. Logan stood up hoping to see his two best friends and his boyfriend. But when he ran around the corner hopefully, he saw Jett, Bou and Steve. Logan stood dead in his tracks.

"H-hi g-guys..." He stuttered nervously.

"Where's Captain, Princess and Fag?" Steve asked. The boys walked to trap Logan in a corner. Steve, Jett and Bou call Kendall Captain because he's the hockey team leader, and they respect him. They call James Princess because he looks and acts like a girl. Then they call Carlos fag because they know about Carlos and Logan's relationship. Yet they don't know about Kendall and James.

"They're still on the rink..." Logan said nervously.

"No they're not. We checked before..." Jett said. The same usual thing happened. The three of them beat up poor little Logie. Jett punched Logan a few times with Steve and Bou following his lead. They threw Logan's injured body in the showers. They chuckled and walked away.

"Hey Captain... James... Carlos..." Steve said.

"Hey guys. What have you been doing?" Kendall asked.

"Looking for you..." Jett answered. Logan struggled to stand up and eventually got himself up. He stood behind the shower wall. He listened in on the conversation.

"Well we're off to finish cleaning the drama room. See you in practice on Monday..." Bou said.

"See ya..." Kendall said. Those three boys were good with Kendall. But James and Carlos stayed silent about the way they treat them so Kendall won't worry. Just like what Logan does. Only no one but Jett, Steve and Bou know about Logan's beatings.

"So, where's Logan?" Carlos asked. Logan stayed in the showers, listening in on the conversation.

"I'm not sure..." Kendall answered.

"Has he been doing your stuff?" James asked.

"Yeah. It's great. I think it was a great idea for us to do this..." Kendall said softly. Logan felt slightly confused.

"What were we doing again?" Carlos asked. Kendall sighed. "Sorry. I guess I just... Fell in love with him and forgot the plan." Carlos added.

"Well... We needed help with our studies. As in we couldn't keep up with our homework and stuff. When Logan came and we noticed he wasn't bad looking, he was smart and was a good hockey player... We took advantage of that. Our plan was to use him till graduation. Then he could get out of our lives. Remember?" James stated.

"I remember..." Carlos admitted softly. Logan felt his eyes tear up. He wanted to keep listening incase it wasn't true. The locker room was silent. Logan heard some movements and the sound of bags opening. Logan walked out of the shower and saw the guys in their bags. He used that opportunity to run out of the locker rooms, as much as it hurt.

Logan ran home and cried. He ran into the house and saw his mother cooking in the kitchen. He ran in there and got some ice.

"What happened?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing Mum. I just fell over on my way home..." Logan answered sadly. His mother took over and treated his wounds. Logan was physically and mentally hurt. But he should have stayed to hear the full conversation.

"But I regret that we thought of my Logie-bear like that..." Carlos added sadly.

"I do too. Maybe we should talk to him and stuff. We can tell him about this. He can choose to stay on the team and we can take our homework back. He probably feels stressed big time about it all." Kendall stated.

"True..." James said as he got his stuff. The three of them threw their bags over their shoulders.

"Hey... It's Friday..." James stated with a smirk.

"True... My place? Katie and Mum are out for the week end..." Kendall offered.

"Kendall's place it is!" Carlos stated. He saw Logan's stuff scattered across the bench. Carlos put Logan's things in Logan's bag.

"But first we should give Logie his stuff back..." Carlos said shaking Logan's bag.

"Alright..." Kendall and James agreed.

Logan sat on the couch channel surfing when he heard a knock in the door. He was feeling heaps better since he decided to put homework aside for today. He pulled himself up and walked to the door. He looked threw the peep hole and mentally groaned. He opened the door and looked at the guys.

"Hey Logie-bear!" Carlos said happily. He went to peck Logan's lips when Logan moved his head so Carlos got his cheek. Carlos gave him an odd look then put his arm holding Logan's bag in front of him. "You left your stuff in the locker room. Are you okay?" Carlos added.

"Thanks for bringing me my stuff..." Logan said softly, ignoring Carlos' question.

"Guys... I'll meet you at Kendall's house..." Carlos said seriously. The guys nodded and walked to the car. Carlos turned his attention to a depressed/stressed looking Logan. "Can I come in?" Carlos asked. Logan nodded and stood away from the door. Logan threw his bag by his stair case. Logan's mother walked to him.

"Who was at the doo- Hi..." She said looking at Carlos. "And who's this?" She asked.

"Hi Ms. Mitchell. I'm Carlos Garcia..." Carlos said reaching his hand out. She shook it softly.

"Nice to finally meet you. Logie talks about you a lot..." She said looking at the sad Logan. She sighed. "Will you be staying for dinner?" She asked.

"No. But I was wondering if Logie-bear- I mean, Logan... Can come sleep over my house tonight?" Carlos asked softly.

"It's up to Logan... I just have to finish making dinner..." She said walking back to the kitchen. There was an awkward silence until Carlos looked at Logan who was staring at his feet.

"Logie-bear... What's wrong?" Carlos asked softly. Logan's eyes teared up. He grabbed Carlos' wrist and ran up the stairs in his house. He turned around a corner and walked into his bedroom. He closed and locked the door then sat on his bed. He covered his face and cried into his hands. Carlos looked around the room before he sat next to Logan and hugged him.

"What's wrong?" Carlos asked in a caring tone.

"I heard what you guys said in the locker room. About using me... Do you really love me? Or are you going to use me as a sex toy or something?" Logan said into his hands.

"Logan... You didn't hear the whole thing did you?" Carlos asked.

"I heard enough!" Logan yelled as he sat up and glared at Carlos with blood shot eyes. "But I wanted to come home because Steve, Bou and Jett beat the shit out of me!" Logan added.

"Logan! I'm sorry about what you heard. That was originally our plan. But then I fell in love with you. I'm not sure about James and Kendall, but I've never loved anyone more then I love you. I love everything about you from the way you style your hair to your handwriting. I love your personality. You're funny, smart, talented and just amazing. I love your dark brown hair and coffee coloured eyes. I love your pale skin and how your slightly taller then me. I love almost every inch of you! As cheesy, girly, cliche, gay or stupid as it may have sounded, it's all true..." Carlos said. He grabbed Logan's hands and held them tightly. "I love my Logie-bear..." Carlos said softly.

Logan stared at his boyfriend. His eyes were teary but he didn't want to continue crying. He loved Carlos, as much as Carlos said he loved him.

"I love you too Carlitos..." He said with a small smile. "But why don't you love every inch of me?" Logan asked sadly.

"Because I haven't yet seen every inch of you..." Carlos said softly, making Logan blush.

"How can I believe you love me when I knew you were going to use me?" Logan asked.

"I'll prove it to you..." Carlos said as he moved closer to Logan.

"How can you prove it to me? There's only one way one can truly show their love for anoth- Ohhh..." Logan stopped what he was saying when Carlos took his shirt off slowly. Logan watched as the Latino placed his shirt neatly on the floor.

Logan couldn't take his eyes off Carlos' tanned body that was perfectly toned. Carlos placed his hands on the base of Logan's shirt. He slowly moved it up, hoping Logan wouldn't shut him off. Logan let Carlos lift the shirt over his head. Both boys nervously stared at each others bodies. Carlos moved closer to Logan and pulled him into a kiss. It started out soft but heated up really fast.

Logan turned the kiss into a rough one and snaked his hands down Carlos' pant pockets. Logan could feel something odd in their. So he pulled it out. Logan stared at the condom packets. He pulled out at least five.

"Why do you have condoms?" Logan asked with curiosity. He was eager to smirk but wanted to stay serious.

"Tonight's 'boys night'. They're important to James, Kendall and I. I'll explain later because your body is such a turn on..." Carlos stated. Logan blushed. "That makes it so much worse..." Logan blushed deeper. Logan put all but one of the condom packets on the ground. He placed one on the bed then placed his hands on Carlos' pants. He felt something very hard in Carlos' pants.

"Hard already?" Logan asked.

"Your blushing did that..." Carlos said with a smirk. Logan smiled and undid the zipper slowly. Carlos moved to be on his knees. Soon Logan helped Carlos take off his pants, leaving him in boxers. Carlos soon took off Logan's pants leaving him in his boxers.

Logan picked up the condom packet and used his teeth to rip the top off. He took the condom out and snaked his hands into Carlos' pants, slowly slipping the condom around Carlos' erected member.

Once it was on, Logan crawled so he was straddling Carlos' knees. He leaned in and kissed Carlos' ear. "I want you... To fuck me... But I'd like you to show me your love..." Logan whispered huskily. He bit Carlos' ear lobe then kissed along his jawline. He kissed down Carlos' neck and down his body. Carlos softly moaned. Logan kissed just above Carlos' boxers. Logan sat up and stared at Carlos.

Carlos took off both his and Logan's boxers then blushed. Logan chuckled. "You're so adorable!" Logan commented.

"It's torture isn't it?" Carlos said with a smirk. Both boys stared at each others erections.

"What's torture is the fact that I gave you a simple request... And I just keep getting harder every second..." Logan said feeling annoyed. With one swift movement, Carlos had Logan's legs over his shoulders and was about to thrust into Logan when Carlos held one hand on one of Logan's legs. He used his other hand to stick a few fingers in Logan's mouth. Logan gave Carlos a confused expression.

"Just suck on them... I need some sort of lubrication..." Carlos said. Logan smiled and sucked on Carlos' fingers. When Logan was done, Carlos removed his fingers from Logan's mouth and stuck them up Logan's arse hole.

Logan groaned a little bit. Carlos moved his fingers around. He then made sizzoring movements and prepared Logan as much as possible.

Logan groaned then Carlos removed his fingers. Carlos lined himself up with Logan. Before he entered Logan, Logan quickly grabbed Carlos' dick.

"Wait! Go softly or just... Not too hard... It's kinda my first time..." Logan said softly with a blush. Carlos smiled.

"Okay. This is a lot better then my first time..." Carlos stated.

"What did you do your first time?" Logan asked.

"I'll tell you later... Close your eyes..." Carlos said as he bit his lip. Logan nodded and closed his eyes. Carlos slowly penetrated Logan. Logan closed his eyes tighter and waited for Carlos to move a little.

Carlos looked at Logan as Loan slowly opened his eyes. Logan stared at Carlos, silently telling him to move. Carlos slowly started to thrust in and out of Logan.

Logan and Carlos moaned softly as Carlos continued to do this. They tried not to moan to loud incase Logan's mother would hear.

"God Carlos... Harder..." Logan moaned loudly. Carlos stopped moving and stared at Logan who was starting to sweat. Logan looked up at Carlos as his sweat started to glimmer in the light that came in through the window. Carlos moved his head down to Logan, slowly pushing himself deeper into Logan. Once his head was near Logan's he was almost ball's deep.

"Only if... You say please..." Carlos said softly. He pulled back and pulled out of Logan, leaving the tip of his dick in.

"Please Carlos... Please!" Logan whimpered. Carlos smirked and held onto both of Logan's legs. He then pushed himself in really fast then pulled back. He started thrusting in and out harder and faster then before. He went harder with every thrust.

Logan almost screamed in pleasure. Carlos moved one hand down to grab Logan's hard member. He started stroking Logan as he kept thrusting. The room was full of moans.

Carlos slammed into Logan hard enough to Logan's prostate. Both boys screamed in pleasure. Logan moaned loudly along with Carlos as he cotinued slamming into Logan's prostate. Carlos slowed down a little when he grew tired. Logan cummed over Carlos' hand with out warning. The sight of Logan's orgasm and the feeling over Logan's sperm on his fingers sent him over the edge. With one final thrust, Carlos cummed into his condom. The boys moaned softly.

Carlos put Logan's legs down and laid back on Logan's bed. Logan laid down and both boys stared at the roof. The only sound in the room was the sound of the boys panting.

"Thanks Carlitos..." Logan said as he crawls to lay next to Carlos.

"Any time... And now... I love every inch of you..." Carlos said softy.

After the boys caught their breath Carlos sat up. He started to dress himself slowly. Logan watched as the Latino dressed himself.

"Get dressed Logie-bear... We need to get going soon. We do t want to be late..." Carlos said softly.

"Late for what?" Logan asked as he sat up and started dressing himself.

"For 'boys night'. I'll explain later..." Carlos said. "I just have to make a quick call. Get your stuff ready... I'll be waiting for you out the front." Carlos said. He grabbed his condoms and out them in his pockets. He pecked Logan's lips then left. Logan sighed and continued getting dressed.

Carlos walked down stairs and saw Logan's parents in the kitchen.

"Bye!" Logan's mother called out.

"Bye..." He said back. Carlos walked four the front and pulled his phone from his pocket. He dialled James' phone and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" An out of breath boy answered.

"Hey James. I'm bringing Logan over soon..." Carlos said. James panted and Carlos could hear rustling on the other end of the phone.

"Oh, good... So, did you find out what's wrong?" James asked.

"Jamesey... Can we get back to want we were doing?" Kendall asked. Carlos sighed.

"How many times must I tell you not to fuck before I'm there?" Carlos asked.

"Sorry..." James said softy. "Not now Kendall. This is important..." James whispered. Carlos rolled his eyes.

"Well Logan heard what we said in the locker room. He knows that we used him. I already told him that I really love him and forgot about our plan. But he doesn't know about you guys..." Carlos stated.

"Then bring him to 'boys night'. We'll set up your house to be perfect for a sleep over in your lounge room. Then we'll all just... Fuck Logan and show him that we don't want to use him..." James suggested.

"But I already did that!" Carlos complained.

"Kendall and I haven't. But this could work out to your advantage too. We're talking foursome... Not threesome..." James stated proudly. Carlos wanted to moan at the idea, so he bit his lip.

"Okay. We'll be there in fifteen..." Carlos said. He hung up the phone then waited for Logan.

Logan walked out if his house with a backpack. He walked up to Carlos and pecked his lips.

"Hey..." He said. Carlos smiled. "Hey... Can we take your car?" Carlos asked. Logan nodded and both hits got in his car. Once they buckled up, Logan asked; "Where are we going?"

"Kendall's house..." Carlos answered. Logan nodded and started driving.

"So, what's 'boys night'? And when did you first have sex?" Logan asked. Carlos chuckled softly.

"Well... This one time I walked into James' house, I was sleeping over with Kendall and him. James' family was out leaving us alone. I walked into the lounge room and saw James riding Kendall..." Carlos answered.

"Like... Fucking him?" Logan asked. Logan saw Carlos nod threw the corner of his eyes. "Was that disturbing?" Logan asked.

"No... It was one of the sexiest things I had ever seen... So, James asked me to take my clothes off. So I did. Then he made Kendall give me a blow job. Then James told me to fuck him while he fucked Kendall. So my first time was during a threesome. Thus, 'boys night' was born..." Carlos answered.

"So every now and then you guys get together and have a threesome?" Logan asked.

"Every fortnight..." Carlos answered. "Tonight's 'boys night'... But we're doing it differently tonight. We're going to bring you into it. James and Kendall want to show you how much they love you..." Carlos answered. Logan grinned as he continued driving.

"Yes! I've always wanted to be part of a foursome..." Logan said happily.

"So have I..." Carlos said with a chuckle.

After driving, Logan parked in Kendall's drive way. They both got out of the car and walked to the house. Logan held his backpack then looked at Carlos before he knocked on the door.

"Were those condoms for 'boys night'?" Logan whispered. Carlos nodded and knocked on the door.

"ITS OPEN!" James and Kendall yelled.

"Usually when they yell that their arse fucking somewhere..." Carlos whispered. Logan chuckled and walked in with Carlos. Carlos locked the door behind them. Logan threw his bag by the door and walked close to Carlos. This was his second time in Kendall's house.

Logan followed Carlos into the lounge room. The lounge room had four mattresses spread across the floor in front of the T.V. The couches and seats were moved to the side of the room. The mattresses had sheets and warm blankets draped over them. The T.V was playing Zoolander.

"They set it up pretty nicely..." Logan stated.

"They did didn't they..." Carlos said feeling surprised. James and Kendall walked around a corner an Ito the lounge room. They smiled at the two stunned boys.

"I thought you two would've been fucking... This is unexpected..." Carlos stated.

"We were when you called..." Kendall said softly.

"Lovely..." Carlos said. "So, what are we going to do first?" Carlos asked.

"Chill... Maybe watch this movie for a little bit... Eat something... Then boys night can begin..." James answered.

"We dot wanna freak Logan out. That's why we're going to do those things naked. So he can used of having three naked boys around him..." Kendall stated. Logan crossed his arms over his chest then stood behind Carlos, feeling nervous and betrayed.

"Logie... James and I love you. We know that you know we used you. But you were so good to us that we totally forgot about the original plan..." Kendall said softy.

"Yeah... You're an amazing friend and person to be around... And to make it up to you... We're going to bring you into 'boys night'. Okay?" James said. He wasn't good at apologises, but the others knew what James said was the best he could say.

"Okay... But won't it really hurt..." Logan said nervously, stepping out from behind Carlos.

"Only a little. But it's like, pleasurable pain..." James answered. Logan slightly smirked at the idea.

"O-okay..." Logan stuttered.

"But we don't have to do this if you'd rather do something else..." Kendall stated.

"No. I really want to do this... Now... everything else can wait..." Logan's response made the other's smile. James and Kendall grabbed Carlos' arm. James pulled Carlos closer to him. He leant down to meet the smaller boys frame. James whispered something with a sexy smirk. Carlos' face lit up with excitement.

Carlos ran down a hall and into Kendall's bedroom. He ran out with beanie in his hands. He stood in between James and Kendall.

"Okay Logan. This beanie is called 'F.U.N'. That stands for; 'For Unnecessary Needs'." Carlos aid with a smirk.

"That doesn't make sense..." Logan said softly.

"It basically means needs that are unnecessary. You'll understand when you play. All you have to do is stuck your hand in and pull out a piece if paper. Do this three times then choose who does what..." Carlos explained holding out the F.U.N beanie. Logan dipped his hand in and pulled out three pieces of paper. He read over them and smirked. He passed Carlos, James then Kendall separate pieces of paper.

"Blow Job..." James read with a smirk. Logan softly blushed.

"Hand Job..." Kendall read making Logan blush deeper.

"Something that causes pleasurable pain. Bum fucking does not count." Carlos red making Logan's checks become dark crimson.

"Shall we begin?" Kendall asked. The others nodded. Kendall, James and Carlos slowly took off their clothes, as if they were teasing Logan. When they were done Logan slowly took off his out of being nervous.

"Kendall, can get started when Logan's ready. James said as he and Carlos sat down. Logan sat on a deprecate mattress to the other boys. Kendall sat behind him. Kendall rested his hands on Logan's shoulders and softly massaged them. Making Logan close his eyes. Kendall moved his hands slowly down to Logan's nipples. After a quick pinch he moved them down the his abs. His cold spidery hands soon reached Logans dick.

Kendall positioned himself to sit next to Logan so he wouldn't block Carlos and James' view. He wrapped his hand around Logan's long and hardening member. Logan's body shook at the touch. Kendall smirked so he slightly squeezed it. Logan giggled, revealing he was slightly ticklish there. Kendall ran a few fingers up and down his length, sending goose bumps up and down Logan's body.

Kendall slowly started to pump Logan's member as he got harder. Logan bit his lip and held onto a moan as Kendall continued to pump harder and harder. Logan was sure his lip would bleed if he continued biting it. So he decided to let out a soft moan. He gasped for air as Kendall went harder. Kendall used his other hand to slowly, but firmly massage his balls. Kendall squeezed his hand as he pumped Logan. Logan's body shook as he moaned, meaning he was almost at his climax. Kendall took his hand away and moved to sit next to Carlos.

"James... Please continue..." Kendall said softly. James smirked then moved to Logan. Logan head a few beads of sweat in various places on his body. James moved Logan to be sitting on his knees. James slightly opened Logans legs then positioned his head in front of Logans penis. Logan looked down at the brunette. James smirked at how hard he looked.

James kissed the tip if his dick then slowly licked up and down it. Making Logan shiver and giggle from the touch. James smiled and soon wrapped his lips around the knob. Logan gasped as James took in as much as he could. Logan giggled from feeling the back of James' throat. Yet James didn't gag once.

James started to suck on it, making Logan moan loudly. Kendall and Carlos watched with great interest. The sight before then was a HUGE turn on.

James hummed a song Kendall wrote for him to add more pleasure. He always did this while giving Kendall blow job. Logan felt the vibration of the him swim up his body, leaving goose bumps as its trace. Logan moaned and accidentally bucked his hips forward, making James gag.

"S-s-sor-ry..." Logan moaned. James grunted sending more vibrations through Logan. Logan gripped the sheets on the mattress and cummed into James' mouth. James pulled away after licking up Logan's cum. He didn't swallow it just yet. He moved to Carlos and grabbed his chin.

James connected his and Carlos' lips. Kendall and Logan watched with confusion. James laid Carlos down and straddled him. As he pulled away to sit up, Logan and Kendall could see a long string of Logan's cum. Carlos swallowed it then looked at Logan.

"I wanted to share your flavour Logie..." James said softly. He sat on the mattress letting Carlos up. Carlos moved and let Kendall sit next to James.

Carlos kissed Logan passionately. He nipped on Logan's lip. He soon bit it fiercely. Carlos moved his hands up Logans hips and squeezed his nipples hardly. Carlos then grinded his erection on Logans soft dick. Carlos grinded harder and harder until Ligan was hard again. Carlos kissed along Logan's jawline and softly biting it. He bit Logan's ear then but along his collar bone. Logan moaned and Groaned as Carlos did this.

Carlos pulled away then moved off Logan. "Lay on your hands and knees. I'd like to try something James did to me..." Carlos asked. Logan nodded and did as he was told. Carlos but then sucked the back of Logans neck. Logan hung his head and moaned.

Carlos made a line if hickeys down Logans spine, making Logan groan with each one. Carlos ran his hands up the sides of Logan's body, making him giggle and moan. Logan seemed to be very ticklish.

When Carlos reached Logans arse hole, he stopped to hold Logans hips. Carlos took in a deep breath then thrusted his tongue into Logan's entrance.

"Eeep..." Logan squeezed from the unexpected intrusion.

"So that's what it looks like..." James whispered to Kendall.

"Sexy isn't it?" Kendall responded in a whisper. Carlos thrusted his tongue in and out of Logan making the boys moan. He pulled his tongue he out then spanked him for a while.

When he was done he sat next to the two other guys. Logan sat up and stared at them.

"You can choose what sort of position you want us to be in..." James stated. Logan thought for a moment.

"Alrighty then... I want Kendall to fuck me while James fucks him. Then I want to fuck Carlos. We can do it in any position, but I'd like to try it where e're all just, on top of each other." Logan said softly with a blush.

"Where'd Logie come up with an idea like that?" Kendall asked.

"Porn..." He answered. The boys chuckled.

"Understandable... Lets get started then." Carlos said happily. Carlos laid down on a mattress. Logan slipped on a condom and lubricated himself. He lined himself up with Carlos' entrance. He held on to Carlos' hips and stuck his tip in. Carlos closed his eyes as Logan slowly penetrated him. Carlos moaned when he was in.

Kendall slipped his condom on and let James lubricate him. James pecked Kendall's lips then let Kendall do his thing. He gripped Logan's hips then slowly pushed himself in. He went pretty slow so he wouldn't hurt Logan.

James lubricated his protected member then pushed into Kendall. "Ready to move?" He asked.

"Mhmm..." The guys moaned. James started a slow rhythm with the guys. Soon everyone was following James' rhythm.

The room was full of moans, groans and the sound of skin slapping together. Carlos could feel all the guys' sweat dripping down their bodies as they thrusted into each other.

They continued this for almost two ours before they got super tired. Carlos arched his back, making the others do the same.

Logan moved his hand from Carlos' waist and to Carlos member. He slowly stroked it the pumped it with each thrust he felt Kendall receive from James.

After more moans James came into Kendall. Once James came, everyone came.

James fell onto Kendall creating a domino effect. The boys laid side by side once they all pulled out. The boys all panted heavily.

"S-so th-this happens f-frequently?" Logan asked.

"Y-yep. It's a tr-tradition..." Carlos panted.


	2. Trams Smart

~ WELCOME BEAUTIFUL PIGGIES! So, I saw that the previous part of Smart = Trams was pretty popular. So, here I am writing another one just for you. I hope you enjoy this sequel added chapter thing that I've been struggling to write, but have still done it...! Oh, and you know how I was writing the first chapter go practice? Well this is kinda a practice at kinky sex... Involving four guys an whips... *awkward silence* ... I hope you enjoy... ~

Kendall and James sat out the front of Kendall's house, not saying a word.

"So..." Kendall started.

"So..." James continued.

"How's life?" Kendall asked.

"Life's good... Y'know... I've got this amazing boyfriend, who I'd love to kiss right now..." James answered.

"Cause you ran out of things to say?" Kendall asked.

"Other then I love you? Yeah, pretty much..." James stated.

"Mhmm... I know how you feel..." Kendall said softly. James turned to look at Kendall, giving him a soft smile. The two of them sat on the curve of the road out the front of the Knight house. They had their knee's up to their chest's, not knowing what they could talk about. The two of them had been together for the whole long weekend. From Thursday night to the Monday, today. Kendall's mother had taken her daughter Katie on a long road trip, leaving Kendall and James alone. Carlos had called that morning inviting the two to an event held at the school. James and Kendall decided to leave their week end of sex to have some fun with other people like Carlos and Logan.

James scooted closer to Kendall, observing the blonde's body. Kendall wore a scarf, as did James due to the countless hickeys over both of their necks. Lucky Minnesota was cold today.

"How does your arse and thighs feel?" James asked, remembering the way he pounded into the blonde, holding his hips so tightly he was sure there were bruises.

"They kind of sting... But it's bearable... How about your lips?" Kendall asked when he remembered the deep, rough kisses and bites he left over James' lips.

"Do they look bad?" James asked. Kendall shook his head, bringing a cheeky smile to James' lips. "Come here and test them out... Lets see how they feel..." James said in a low voice. Kendall smiled, leaning closer to James. Kendall pressed his lips to James', getting an instant reaction. James kissed back soft and passionately, making Kendall melt into the kiss. Each kiss Kendall shared with James was always better then the last, creating his addiction to James' lips.

James pulled away and smiled at Kendall. "I think they're fine..." Kendall said dreamily.

"That's good ol' James Diamond for ya..." James said with a wink. Kendall chuckled, almost kissing James again. Their lips brushed when the roar of an engine interrupted them. They pulled away, seeing Logan's car.

"They come now..." Kendall muttered as they stood up and walked to the car. Kendall opened the door in the back seat, climbing in with James. They sat beside each other, the way Carlos and Logan did in the front.

"Hey guys... It feels like we haven't seen you in forever!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Yeah! Like- where were you?" Logan added.

"We stayed in Kendall's house like- the entire time..." James answered. Logan and Carlos shared a knowing glance, then paid attention to the road in front of them.

"Bet you guys had fun..." Carlos murmured. Kendall and James smiled as they looked out the window.

"You bet your ass we did..." James commented.

"Anyway, we're picking up a few friends and this is a small car... Do you mind if we put Kendall in your lap?" Logan asked.

"Like I'd mind having him in my lap... He was basically there all weekend..." James said, winking at Kendall. Kendall blushed and looked out the window.

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

Logan had made a few stops, picking up guys from their hockey team. The car had two seats in the front, three in the back and an extra three in the boot. Three big guys got in the back and two piled in next to James. James found himself with Kendall on his lap, holding him close. The other guys didn't care due to being caught up in a conversation with Carlos and Logan while the guys in the back spoke amongst themselves.

Kendall and James looked out their window, not talking much. As the car drive over a rocky road, everyone started to bounce. The road they were on lead them to the back road, which took them straight to Minnesota State High.

As Kendall continued to bump up and down in James' lap, James couldn't hold back the thoughts of what they did the previous night.

Logan drove over a large rock, sending Kendall hard onto James' member. James groaned into Kendall's back. The guys next to them looked over at them.

"James, you okay?" One taller guy asked.

"Yeah- this fatty just squished my balls..." James commented.

'Don't act like you hate my balls... You know you love them...' Kendall thought to himself. "Sorry man..." Kendall said instead. James shrugged and looked out the window, everyone returning to their conversation.

Kendall smirked softly to himself, slowly rocking his hips on James' lap. James stared out the window, biting his lips. Carlos caught a glimpse of the blonde as he moved around in his boyfriends lap with a teasing look on his face.

"Having fun Kendall?" He asked soft enough for only him to hear. Kendall blushed and flicked the back of his head.

"Shut up!" Kendall hissed under his breath. James tried not to think about the feeling of Kendall on his lap, but couldn't keep the thought's out. The vibrations of the car with Kendall on his lap became intense. The car felt like it was moving as slowly as slow could go. James felt himself start to grow hard, making him curse under his breath.

The sudden poke of James' hardening member made Kendall smile softly and look back at James. Kendall started to grind himself on James, stopping if it caught anyone's attention- referring to Carlos.

The car came to a stop by the school's grassy oval. The school was holding a fate today, James and Kendall had just forgotten about it. When the guys got out, James found himself heading straight for the stands.

"Where are you going?" Logan called.

"I think I left my book from school over here! I'll meet you guys later!" James yelled over his shoulder before breaking into a run. He didn't want anybody to see the extremely large bulge in his pants. As he hid around a large pole that held the large stairs, he took in a deep breath- then sighed with relief.

"I'll go get him... Meet ya' at the house of horror?" Kendall said. The team nodded, walking out. Kendall ran in the same direction James did.

Kendall walked around the pole to see James' back. James' shoulder moved back and forth with his arm while he worked on himself.

"What are you doing?" Kendall asked. James gasped loudly, bowing his head and tightly closing his eyes with a crimson blush.

"Fuck off!" James spat when he realised it was just Kendall.

"No- wait- are you masturbating?" Kendall asked. James' blush never faded.

"Yeah, I guess I am..." James hissed.

"Want help?" Kendall asked as he sat next to James. James hid his exposed erection, suddenly feeling embarrassed for the blonde to see him.

"No, masturbating is like Fucking yourself... At least let me finish..." James said softly. Kendall snaked his hand across to James, over his hips and into his pants, grabbing a hold of James' member. He held it softly, then pulled it out.

"Then you have to let me finish what I started..." Kendall said with a soft smile. He kissed James tenderly as he worked on James' member. The feeling made James' teeth tug on Kendall's lower lip, giving it a soft nibble.

"Now you're hard..." James noticed. Kendall stood up and looked around him. No one was in sight because they were all in the middle of the oval, enjoying the fair.

"Then lets make this a quickie..." Kendall said as he stood up, removing his pants. He sat on James' lap then unbuttoned his shirt. "This way when I cum, my shirt won't get dirty. Got any bandanas on you?" Kendall asked. James pulled a purple bandana out of his pocket.

"Of course I do... It's my lucky bandana..." James said. Kendall put it by his pants then looked down at James. Kendall held the base of James' member, slowly lowering himself on it. James' precum acted as lubrication against Kendall's fleshy walls. They both took in sharp breaths as James entered Kendall. Kendall put his hands over James' shoulders, his eye shut tightly. His entrance was slightly loosened from their fun the night before, but he was still tight as ever.

James held Kendall's hips softly, being weary of his bruises while Kendall rocked his hips back and forth. Kendall lifted James' shirt up, running his hands up his body as he did so. James' shirt sat with their pants while Kendall sped up his actions. Feeling uncomfortable, Kendall leaned forward , grinding against James' member. He moved back and forth then started to bob up and down, making James' member pop in and out. James grabbed Kendall's member to stroke in time with Kendall's bobs.

They kissed each other roughly to hold back their loud moans. Tongues and lips were bitten while teeth clashed. They grabbed at each others skin, James holding Kendall's shirt tightly with one hand as Kendall kept thrusting James into him.

Kendall latched onto James' neck when he realised his scarf was gone, replacing his precious hickeys with darker, fresher ones. Without any warning, James came into Kendall with a shuddery, soft moan. Kendall moaned into James' neck as he came over his and James' stomach's.

He sat up straight, pulling off of James' member. "Can I use your bandana to wipe this off?" Kendall asked.

"No... Thats freaking gross... its my lucky bandana...Stand up..." James commanded with a pant. Kendall stood up, his own substance leaking down his warm, sweaty body. James grabbed Kendall's hips and kissed his bell button. He put kisses down Kendall's lower body.

James lips trailed everywhere, then his tongue came out. He licked up Kendall's cum. He savoured the taste as he finished up. He looked up at Kendall innocently.

"Now clean me..." James said softly. Kendall smiled and leaned down. It stung up his arse but he ignored it. He grabbed James' hips and kitty licked his cum off of him. Once James was clean he pulled his pants back on and buttoned his shirt. James pulled his shirt on then stood up, pulling up his pants. James grabbed his bandana and wiped off his sweat then Kendall's. he combed his hair, then carefully combed Kendall's.

"Come one guys! You're missing out on all the fun!" Carlos yelled as he ran to them. "And you're just combing hair! That's gayer then 'boys night'!" Carlos yelled.

"Fine- we're coming!" James yelled. Kendall and James smiled breathlessly at each other then followed the Latino out to their team.

Carlos walked to the 'house o horror' to see their team walking out.

"Why'd you get us if they were still in there?" Kendall asked. Logan slumped by Carlos, smiling a frightened, nervous smile at Kendall.

"He saw a skeleton then ran out..." Logan answered for him.

"I'm surprised our little Logie didn't get scared..." James joked.

"Oh he did get scared alright... He just tried to look brave..." A taller guy from their teamed commented. Carlos hugged Logan tightly.

"Aww, did Logie-bear get scared without me?" He asked looking at the brunette with big puppy eyes.

"Shut up..." Logan said with a blush.

Eventually everyone had started splitting off into groups, leaving Carlos, Logan and James alone with Kendall. The guys walked past another small area, full of big walls of mirrors after mirrors. A sign at the front of the hall full of mirrors read 'Mirror Maze; Only the strongest will dare to enter and come out without getting lost'. The guys all shared a glance full of excitement then ran to a small both by it.

"Four tickets please!" They yelled.

"That'll be $20- 5 each..." The guy said. They looked closer, seeing their coach.

"Coach! What are you doing here?" They asked. He looked over them, smiling.

"Hey guys, I'm getting paid extra to be here..." He answered. They smiled, all handing up their five dollars then going through a curtain.

They walked through, looking around at the mirrors. The mirrors seemed endless, creating the illusions of not knowing where to go or where the other mirrors were.

After a few minuets of being trapped in the mirrors, the guys all stopped. James walking closer to his reflection, drawing his lucky comb from his pocket to comb his hair. Kendall rolled his eyes? Snatching the comb from the brunette.

"Really dude?" Kendall said with an eye roll.

"Yes really..." James said as he reached for the comb. James tried grabbing it, only to be pushed away by the blonde.

"We're here for fun, not hair combing! Your hair looks fine!" Kendall yelled.

"Just give it back!" James yelled with irritation coursing through him. Kendall arrogantly raised his hand higher and back further. James reached for it, pressing his body to Kendall's. Kendall fell backwards, pushing one of the mirrors down with a thud. James landed on Kendall, receiving a few curious glances from a young couple who had been forced to stop at the sudden appearance of James and Kendall.

"That cheating!" The boy yelled. James sat up on Kendall's waist, not bothering to care about the two in front of them.

"Eww! Why are you on him?" The girl complained. She huffed, grabbing her boyfriends hand and pulling him away. When James and Kendall got up, they noticed Carlos and Logan were gone. They pushed the mirror back up, feeling slightly weak and tired in their muscles.

"Lets get out of here..." Kendall said, getting a nod from James. They walked further throughout the mirrors, getting confused and trying not to walk into other mirrors was starting to get a lot harder then they thought.

"I think we're trapped..." James blurted our.

"Trapped? That's an understatement dude... I swear there's no way out... You think there's an entrance there but it's a trick case it's over there..." Kendall sighed.

"What that?" James asked as he grabbed Kendall's arm, dragging him towards a black curtain.

They walked through it, finally realising they were out of the mirrors.

"Seeing myself for that long was crazy..." James commented.

"It's not crazy... That face is one in wish I could see every day..." Kendall commented.

"Finally!" Carlos yelled as he ran to the two who had finally emerged from the 'Mirror Maze'.

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

A few more days passed, bringing the guys to a lovely Thursday. Heaps of talk and gossip spread around the school like wild fire about Carlos and Logan. James, who loved attention was being neglected for the smaller boys. A few girls were into the boy on boy type thing, which he thought hanging off Kendall at school would bring attention to him. Instead, he was called 'clingy', which wasn't good for talk.

James and Kendall walked side by side, that's when the girls came their way. The girls were just a small group of 'boy x boy fans'. James smiled, grabbing Kendall's hand and pulling him close to him. Only one paid attention, so he wrapped his arms around Kendall's waist, kissing his cheek. Only attracting about two or three of the girls' attention, not getting a major reaction.

Kendall looked at James with a confused glance as he tried making sense of what just happened. "Are you trying to attract them to us?" He asked. James nodded, pecking Kendall's lips as they walked past, getting nothing. A guy, one of the school bully's threw a paper ball at them.

"Why don't you two go suck each other off? Stupid fags!" He yelled. James separated himself from Kendall, making Kendall wrap his arms around James.

"Don't fall victim to their stupidness..." Kendall whispered as he held James tightly. James leaned into Kendall, walking to his locker. James opened his locker while Kendall leaned in a hot fashion next to him.

Carlos on the other hand walked next to Logan, holding his hand and walking very close. As the girls passed them, they fangirled, squealed and grinned. Carlos took Logan past the guys who teased James and Kendall. They only smiled sweetly, approving their relationship as they approached James and Kendall.

Everything seemed to be like this for the next couple of days. Even during the week end and after school. Their annual 'boys night' was coming up, but James and Kendall had a plan.

It was a sunny Wednesday, the autumn air was a beautiful, cool breeze that swept over the small town. As the afternoon came around slowly, leaving one class left, Kendall and James found themselves separated.

Both boys were sick of Logan and Carlos being the cutest couple at school. They had been dating longer and were way more popular. James watched the clock in his classroom, Logan sitting across from him.

"Missing Carlos?" A girl behind Logan leaned closer to him, whispering in his ear.

"Yeah... It's been a whole period..." Logan said softly.

"It's okay- you'll see him really soon. One more minuet till your class free and you get to be swept into his arms again..." She said dreamily. James listened in on the conversation, jealousy boiling up inside him.

As the bell rang, James gathered his things, walking to Logan who was surrounded by girls and a few guys.

"Hey- we need to talk..." James said.

"Okay!" Logan beamed.

James led Logan to the classroom Kendall was in. James looked through the window to see Kendall talking with the teacher. James opened the door, glaring at the male teacher.

"Excuse me- but I need my man... I got Logie!" James started out glaring at the teacher, then ended by grinning cutely at Kendall.

"I'll be there in a second! This is really important... It's about my assignment..." Kendall yelled.

"Inside voices!" The teacher yelled, feeling bad for such a hypocritical comment. "Now, Mr. Knight. I believe you needed to figure out what was wrong. If you look closely at your grammar~"

James closed the door, looking at a lost Logan. Logan snapped his head back and forth, wanting to find Carlos desperately.

"Calm down. You can see him later. Kendall and I need to have a serious talk with you..." James said with crossed arms.

"A serious talk?" Logan asked, confused and not getting at what James meant.

"You'll see when we're home..." James answered.

Kendall walked out if the classroom, seeing the hungry look in James' eye. Kendall smirked and followed his boyfriend as he basically dragged Logan with him.

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

James unlocked his house, calling out for his mother to make sure the hose was empty.

"Mum's out till like- midnight tonight..." James started as he and Kendall threw their school stuff by the door. Logan copied, not wanting to look like the odd one out.

"Where' Carlos?" Logan asked.

"Who cares. We need to teach you something important..." Kendall said softly as he stepped closer to Logan. James moved closer, standing by Kendall to lean close to Logan. He placed a hand on his face, giving him a soft look.

"One that involves-"

"No- wait till 'boys night'..." Kendall said, hushing James. "We're only gonna pound as hard as we can into him..." Kendall said softly.

"Pound into- wait- no! I don't want to- I want Carlos..." Logan said nervously.

"Oh, our poor little Logie..." Kendall said softly.

"You'll enjoy this..." James said as he grabbed Logan's jumper. He pulled it off, ripping his shirt off in the process. Logan's bare chest was exposed to the house's heated areas. James looked at Kendall, licking his lips then pulling off Logan's pants and underwear.

"Step out of them..." Kendall said as he removed his jumper. James took off his as he locked the door then walked to a now naked Logan.

"Guys! No! I'm not comfortable with this!" Logan cried.

"You're comfortable with our orgy foursome things... What's the difference when we minus Carlos?" James whispered into Logan's ear as he stood behind him. "Kendall... Could you please do that thing that I really love?" James asked.

"What thing?" Logan asked. Kendall kneeled down, grabbing Logan's creamy bare thighs. He looked up ever so innocently at the boy with puppy eyes. Logan wanted to kick Kendall away but couldn't. He didn't know whether James holding his hips sexily, Kendall's innocent, dirty face or the simple fact he wanted this deep down kept him in place.

Kendall wrapped his lips around Logan's member. The moist, warm feeling a surprise, making him jerk back a little. James pushed him, making Logan thrust his hips into Kendall's face, deepening his member. Pre-cum slipped from Logan's erecting member. Kendall moved a little so he could take a little more of him into his mouth, sucking softly while his tongue swirled everywhere.

James slowly massaged his hands into Logan's back. Logan bit his lip, but failed to hold back his loud moan. James lowered his hands, sliding them over Logan's arse.

"I-I th-thought you said you w-were gon-gonna punish m-me..." Logan stuttered, ending it with a squeak.

"We will after we're done preparing you with pleasure..." James whispered in a husky voice as he slapped the arse before him.

Kendall's sucking intensified as James rubbed one hand over Logan's lower and upper back, using the other to hold it to Logan's lips.

"Suck em'..." James said softly. Logan obeyed by letting James poke a few fingers into his mouth. Logan sucked James' fingers, turning Kendall on by looking up at them. Once James thought his fingers were lubricated enough, he moved back down to Logan's arse. He circled Logan's entrance then penetrated him. Logan cried out with a gasp.

He and Carlos didn't have sex much. They did weekly and on 'boys night' compared to Kendall and James who were horny bastards who couldn't help but fuck whenever they were alone. They needed to take a break soon before they do some serious damage.

James' fingers moved around every fleshy place possible, grinding against the walls of Logan's inner cave. James' finger almost seemed to move in time with Kendall's tongue.

'These guys are really good...' Logan thought with a moan. James' fingers found Logan's prostate, gaining a squeaky moan. Kendall smiled at the sound, pulling back with a stringy mix of pre-cum and saliva dangling from his mouth. He stood up, capturing Logan's sweet lips in a not so innocent kiss. Logan tasted the string of pre-cum and saliva, moaning into the kiss as it heated up and became slightly rough.

Kendall pulled out of the kiss when James pulled his fingers out. "Bend him on the stairs..." James said softly. Kendall nodded, pecking James' lips as he moved Logan to the stairs.

"What are you doing now?" He asked shakily.

"Punishing you..." James said as he licked his lips.

"What for?" Logan asked.

"We'll tell you on 'boys night'. Now Kendal, you hard?" James asked as he stood behind Logan.

Logan was in a position that would scare anybody who would walk in on them- unless they were a fangirl.

Logan held a few steps that were taller then him as he leaned forward, his legs spread, exposing his hole for James and Kendall. James took his pants off at the same time Kendall did. James positioned himself at Logan's slightly stretched entrance.

"When I think he's stretched enough, join me... For now, just enjoy the show..." James said as he pounded into Logan, taking his eyes away from Logan. Kendall watched as James pounded in and out of Logan, sending loud screams of pain and pleasure throughout the house.

Kendall but his lip and reframed from tugging his own member to pleasure himself. James moaned as he held one of Logan's hips. He looked at Kendall lustfully, telling him he should come in.

Kendall moved behind Logan, examining his abused entrance. He looked at James who held his breath to try let it out without any shakes. Kendall held Logan's hip, sliding in with James. Logan's grip on the staircase tightened to the point he though his nails were going to break through it.

"NNGAH! Th-that h-h-hurts... so-so good!" Logan cried loudly as he hung his head. Kendall pushed further in, stretching Logan so much he tried to be careful to not tear him.

James pulled out, letting Kendall penetrate in so deeply he thrusts into Logan's prostate. When Kendall quickly pulled out, James was just as quick to thrust in, banging the geeks prostate again. These actions continued until they got to the point they were both slamming in and out of him.

Perspiration dripped down all three of their bodies, making James and Kendall remove their shirts. James and Kendall held hands while using their free ones to support Logan who was starting to get really weak in the knees. Loud moans broke the once silent air along with the smell of sweat.

James came into Logan, the feeling of James substance against Logan's wall and his own member making him shake as he came too. James and Kendall slipped out, the feeling if their final grinds and cum making Logan fall to his knees. He caught his member in time to cum into his hands. Logan panted along with James and Kendall who fell back and sat down close to each other.

"How do you feel?" They asked once they regained their breath.

"Icky and sore..." Logan answered honestly. He tried standing up but fell. His arse was extremely sore, and he could blame James and Kendall for that- considering it's their fault anyway.

❦ • ~ • ~ • • ~ • ~ • ❦

Logan didn't know how to tell Carlos about James and Kendall double pegging his arse. It was hard to explain and felt odd because it was well, awkward.

The Friday of their annual 'boys night' came pretty quickly. Logan still didn't feel ready for an orgy involving all four of them. His hole was still sore and stretched from yesterdays activities. This was the reason he wasn't at school.

Considering his parents were out for the week end, 'boys night' was held at Logans.

Carlos was first to arrive, walking into Logan's quiet house. The sun had already set, leaving the glow of the moon and stars the only thing visible.

Logan was in his bedroom reading when Carlos had walked in. "Hey! Where are you?" Carlos yelled into the empty house, throwing his bags wherever they landed.

"Bedroom!" Logan yelled. Carlos grinned as he ran to Logan's room. Logan put down the book that was in his hands on the bedside table by him. He had a queen sized bed, bookshelves almost everywhere and a desk full of a compute and endless amounts of paper.

Carlos walked to his boyfriend, kissing him gently. He looked at Logan who was looking at Carlos with an odd expression. It read lustful, tired, excited and sore. Carlos pulled Logan's shirt up, over his hips and smirked.

"You had sex with James?" Carlos asked as he admired finger shaped bruises that rested silently upon Logan's hips. Logan's face burnt with a blush as he tried covering it. James was the only person out of the group who could leave a really thick, obvious bruises. On the other hip laid a few nail marks. "... And Kendall?" He asked, making Logan's blush deepen. Kendall on the other hand tried to not bruise unless it was a hickey, leaving bright red nail marks.

"Y-yeah... So-sorry... I was gonna tell you..." Logan said sadly with a hint of nervousness, only getting a laugh from Carlos.

"They're both good at giving a good fuck. Before you came into our lives it was only us at 'boys night'. Remember? I was arse fucked by them in so many different positions, in so many different ways..." Carlos stated proudly.

"You're not embarrassed to talk about this are you?" Logan said with a chuckle. Carlos only grinned, lowering Logan's shirt and pecking the taller boys' lips.

"LOGAN!" James and Kendall sang from the door. They walked to Logan's room, guessing he'd be reading or something.

"Nawww! Are you starting without us?" James winged.

"No- we're not..." Logan answered softly.

"Then lets start now... Kendall and I need to get ready first. Change into these..." James said as he threw a bag over to the bed.

"We're gonna be a little playful and... Kinky... This time. To try something new... Plus we need to punish you bad, bad little boys..." Kendall said as he left the room with James.

Carlos crossed his leg as he sat, pulling the bag into his lap. He pulled out two black loincloths that were short, just long enough to cover their groins. There was the addition of a white collar and a black neck tie.

"This is it..." Carlos said as he handed Logan his sexy outfit.

"What! I'm not wearing-" Carlos stood up, stripping his clothes off which made Logan shut up. When Carlos was naked, he tied the loincloth around his waist, looking down to see if it looked okay. He put the collar on then passed his neck tie to Logan.

"Logie-bear... I dont know how to put on this thing..." He said softly. Logan grabbed the neck tie, standing up by Carlos. He tied it to his neck then walked to his front, tugging it softly to make sure it was on properly. He looked Carlos up and down, biting his lower lip.

"You look sexy..." He commented. Carlos grabbed Logans then smiled innocently.

"I really wanna see you in it..." Carlos said softly. Logan striped his clothes then grabbed the loincloth from Carlos. He tied it then adjusted the collar and tie to his neck. He looked at Carlos and they smiled at each other, both half naked with their chests and arse's exposed for the world to see.

James softly pushed on the door to Logan's bedroom, peeking inside. He looked inside to check whether the guys were finished with changing yet. He smirked, pushing it open all the way then taking a step inside.

Logan and Carlos broke their casual conversation to look at their friends. Their jaws dropped at what they saw. James moved to lean against the wall with crossed arms. He held a whip in one hand as Kendall walked in, closing the door behind him and leaning against it next to James.

James and Kendall wore matching outfits that almost made Carlos and Logan cum right on the spot. They wore a leathery, black corset that had floral lace patters across it. Lace tied it from the top, down to their mid sections. The lace was tied into a small bow with something resembling ribbon that fell down to just where the corset ends. They wore thin, black leather underwear and knee high boots.

Kendall walked to the light switch, turning it off. The night outside matched the dark colour of the bedroom. Kendall walked to a lamp, switching it on. The lamp was then covered with a thin, red cloth making the room a dark, red, romantic colour against the white walls.

Logan and Carlos fell backwards, onto the bed. James and Kendall shared a look as they walked to the boys. James stood in front of Carlos then grabbed his knees, spreading his legs wide which exposed his anus and member more then it had earlier.

Kendall did the same with Logan. James and Kendall leaned over, pecking each others lips then move to start working on the shorter boys. James put his hands on Carlos' hips, smirking as he slowly ran his hand down the Latino's body. Carlos shivered as he bit his lower lip. James slipped his hands up Carlos' loin cloth, gaining a moan of approval.

Kendall started at Logan's feet. He slowly moved his spidery hands further up his legs until Kendall's hands crawled through the loincloth. Logan gasped softly, shuddering a moan.

James teased Carlos a little, as did Kendall with Logan. James moved away, grabbing a tight hold of his whip. Kendall grabbed his whip then they both pushed the smaller boys up the bed.

"Remember- this is pleasurable- kinky punishment..." James and Kendall said in sync with each other. Logan and Carlos gulped, scare and also excited for what might happen next.

James and Kendall stood tall and proud as they softly battered their whips in their hands. They moved to stand, positioned on their knees in front of Carlos and Logan. They pulled their arms back, taking in deep breaths as James was the first to move. He pulled his arm foreword, whipping Carlos hard. Carlos yelped, not knowing how to act towards the stinging sensation.

Kendall followed James' actions by swinging his whip forward. James and Kendall didn't hold back a they continually whipped the smaller boys. The whips almost penetrated their skin, making it raw. They whipped hard, but not hard enough to penetrate the skin.

Carlos and Logan cried out loudly, pleasured screams of pain as it laced thickly through pleasure. James stopped, grabbing Kendall's arm before he could whip again.

"Before you keep going, lets fuck them first..." James said with a puff. "Plus I think we'll kill them if we whip any longer..."

"Agreed... Lets remove these..." Kendall said as he and James stood up on the bed. They slowly took off their thin undies, revealing their hard erections.

"You guys got turned on by whipping us?" Logan asked.

"Of course we did! If you saw the faces you pulled, you would have too!" James answered.

"Anyway, what's this? You got turned on too..." Kendall stated. Logan and Carlos blushed deeply as they went to remove their outfits. Logan didn't budge, but Carlos was instantly sitting up to stop them.

"Woah woah woah! Leave them on... They're too sexy..." Carlos said softly. Kendall and James shrugged as they moved closer to them. James grabbed Carlos, forcefully pushing him onto the bed, propping his arse up. Kendall and Logan watched as the brown haired, corset wearing teen gripped Carlos' hips tightly then penetrated him harshly. James went without protection or lubrication. Part if his attempt to be kinky was thrusting into Carlos' raw skin, unprepared skin waiting for a sting. Carlos groaned loudly and hid his head against the sheets. He clutched them so tightly he was scared his fists would pale to a bone white then rip apart.

Kendall grabbed Logan's neck tie, then used it to pull him into a sitting position. Kendall pressed his lips to Logan's, kissing him passionately. Once Loan responded, Kendall was quick to roughen it up a bit. He trusted his tongue into Logan's mouth hiring every part of his cave as possible.

James grabbed his whip, whipping it around Carlos wrist so he could pull him down. Carlos' upper body fell to the bed, making James spread his legs wide to get deeper. They found themselves taking up room as the two making out hard were pushed into the corner of the bed.

"Get your arse over here!" James panted. Kendall almost rolled to him, only to be pushed onto all fours. Logan knew what James was thinking as he move to kneel behind the blonde. His entrance was open and well prepared. James had prepared Kendall earlier, knowing he'd be fucked. Logan softly held Kendall's hips, slipping in ever so lightly.

James grabbed Kendall's whip, handing it to Logan. "Whip him..." James moaned as he turned back to fuck Carlos. He thrusted in and out if the Latino, sending pleasured cried everywhere. Logan grabbed hold of the whip, Kendall turning to shoot him a daring gaze. Logan whipped him softly once.

"Pfffthaha! You call that a whip! Put your back into it man!" Kendall yelled a he brought his hand to Logan's butt cheek to slap him. Logan reacted by whipping Kendall's back really hard. Kendall let out a soft cry as he buried his head like Carlos had.

James whipped Carlos' back as he slammed really hard into his prostate. Carlos let out a scream of pleasure, the highest pitch noise any of them had ever heard. Jealousy coursed through Logan. He'd never made Carlos scream like that. He pulled out of Kendall with a hard final whip to the back.

Logan practically dragged James off of Carlos, thrusting into his boyfriend. Kendall felt neglected so he grabbed Logan, making him pull out of Carlos. Logan shrieked as Kendall pulled Logan on his lap and over his member. Logan was forcefully shoved down onto Kendall, gasping loudly.

James moved to Logan's front, sitting in his lap and lowering himself on Logan's member. James was fast with bobbing up and down on him, making Logan's member press hard on his prostate. This lowered Logan on Kendall. Logan moved along with James. His sweaty body was sandwiched between to sweaty corsets as Kendall banged his prostate.

Carlos watched, wanting to just sit there and masturbate to what he saw. James' back arched as he moaned with the others. He grabbed Carlos' necktie and pulled him close to him. He gave him a sloppy kiss then grabbed his member. As James tugged on Carlos, Carlos moaned and grabbed James' member. They pumped each other at the same time James moved against Logan's member. The four moaned as they continually moved with each other while panting.

James let go of Carlos' member, moving his hand that was smothered in pre-cum. He used it as lubrication to finger Carlos. Carlos moaned as James' fingers slipped in and out of him. James added a few fingers, getting up to three. Carlos jerked on his own member as Kendall thrusted into Logan, making James press harder down on Logan.

James' fingers brushed Carlos' prostate. James grabbed his whip with his free hand. He whipped Logan and Kendall at the same time, curling his fingers inside Carlos. Kendall and Logan hissed as their raw skin was whipped, making Kendall cum into Logan. Logan's arse tensed, making him cum into James. James' back arched, making him cum into Carlos hand. Carlos came, finishing the domino effect.

They panted as they all moved to lay, sprawled across Logan's bed.

"Those whips are dangerous..." Logan commented.

"Next time I'm bringing ropes and chains..." James said softly. They stopped talking, trying to regain their breath.

"Logie- we came back early and could hear strange-" Logan's mother said as she opened the door. She looked around the dark, reddened room. She saw James and Kendall in sexy corsets, 99.5 % naked Carlos and Logan hole they were drenched in sweat and cum.

"Th-this isn't what it looks like!" Logan and the guys yelled, their voices coarse and out if breath.

"I see whips..." She commented. She sneezed as the strong smell of sex lingered in the air. "You had an orgy? In my house?" She yelled. "Hortence Mitchell! You have a lot of explaining to do!" She yelled.

James stood up, walking to the door. He laid one arm against the door frame, flicking his sweaty hair out of his eyes.

"We're sorry if this looks wrong..." He started with puppy eyes. "We had hockey practice. When we came home, it was really warm and we decided it was the perfect opportunity to practice for the school play..." James said softly.

"What play is it exactly?" He asked with crossed arms, still unconvinced.

"It's a play where two hooker's attempt to rape two innocent girls who work in a popular night club..." James said as that was the first thing that came to mind.

"But it smells like sex?" She said softly.

"We were setting the scene..." James said as he pulled the cutest, sexiest face ever. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I just don want you guys... Practicing... Anymore, okay? Just go shower and watch a movie in the lounge room... No more closed doors... You're parents know about this okay right?" She asked. Logan's mother wasn't convinced at all. She just went along with it so she wouldn't have to lecture her angel son or try explain this to the other boys' parents.

"...yeah..." They said softly. She closed the door, all of them taking in a deep breath.

"We should clean up now..." Logan said with a dark blush.

~ When I wrote this I felt it as making James very controlling. But I, the author, was loosing control myself as I wrote it xD so I needed SOMEONE to take control... Anywhore, I hope you enjoyed it. I may come back in a few months with another one, maybe not. I had heaps of fun writing this, and I hope you had fun reading. Love Bebo ~


End file.
